


BrianMay01

by Racine



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racine/pseuds/Racine
Summary: 一点点布莱恩梅的性幻想老年布莱恩你x布莱恩梅





	BrianMay01

我从二楼下来，站在楼梯口，不远处厨房里传来轻微的瓷器碰撞声，铃铃作响。我睁着刚睡醒朦胧的双眼，看见一头膨胀的，银色的长发在厨房里淡然地移动着，随后那人转身，瞧见了我。  
你醒了？布莱恩微微一笑，附带一个轻轻的挑眉。他把冒着热气的煎鸡蛋和培根放在了桌上，转身打开橱柜寻找着什么。他的银发在阳光的反射下呈现出奇异的光，每一个卷曲都疲惫地抖动。我死盯着他的背影许久，这是我每天早上都要做的事，脚下的一小块木地板被我踩得温热，而我的脚背却渐趋冰凉。  
亲爱的？布莱恩唤我，早餐已经好了。  
亲爱的。我走过去在他对面坐下。布莱恩以前乐队的主唱总喜欢这么呼唤别人，当然，他已经去世了，这句话像什么遗物一般继承到了布莱恩嘴上。  
乐队的事已经是很久以前了，只有在安静的下午时光，布莱恩才会提到它，那些张扬跋扈的日子。现在的布莱恩只是个退休的大学教授，当然他有着一堆的名头，其中包括一个名誉校长，但他就蜷缩在这间乡下的小别墅，领着不知道哪来的一点微薄薪水。他没什么事做，书房里囤积的各种晦涩难懂的厚书就是他消磨时间的甜食。他还有一台基础版的天文望远镜，镜头磨损得厉害。去年我拿着假期打工的钱帮他换了个新的镜头，他欣喜而又难堪，看着我。  
但你可以拿着这些钱和朋友出去玩，呃，我是说，像出去徒步露营什么的。  
梅，我说，现在没有年轻人会出去露营了。再说了，我喜欢和你呆在一起。  
我喜欢叫他梅，而不是布莱恩，尽管叫名字是更加亲昵的表示方式。但是梅，梅，从上下两片唇瓣间轻轻吐出的单音节，美得不像话。  
我把他煎得丑陋的鸡蛋从中间戳开，蛋黄流了出来，盖在那两片瘦弱的培根上。我想起布莱恩瘦弱的身体，他老了，更加的枯萎，青筋蔓延在他的皮肤上，像干涸的河床，这让我脚尖愈发的发凉。  
于是我把脚朝他那边伸过去，在桌子底下，我探到他穿着的短裤边缘，钻进去。  
布莱恩吓了一跳，叉子掉在盘子里，发出尖锐的声音。随即他反应过来，伸手托住我的脚，轻地，不逾越地。  
我们说好了......他说脸色有点难看，不许这......  
那我们能做爱吗？我顺势往他手里钻，松弛的皮层从我脚上划过，我的眼泪掉下下，滴在瘦弱的培根上。  
别开玩笑了啊......他看起来很难受，脸皱着，我已经这么老了......  
可是又怎么样啊......我大声地喘气，眼泪掉下。  
天哪对不起，对不起对不起......他伸手想替我抹掉眼泪，但又想起什么似的，只抽了几张纸巾递到我眼前。他充满歉意的双眼，被纯白纸巾包围的指节是浅褐色的。  
他老了。  
我扣住他的手腕，把脸埋在他的手心里哭。


End file.
